Star Trek Jarvik Station:The Trial
by hadleygirl
Summary: The Captain's mysterious past is revealed. How did Andrea become Andrea?
1. Chapter 1

Ensign Zola, Ensign Keege and Lt. Commander Couchatta were arguing. They were in the lounge/mess hall that the Captain had created just for them. It was a place where they could all get together, informally, to eat, drink, relax or, in this case, argue.

"Kee," Lessa tried to get in, "Kee…Ensign Keege!"

The others present in the room, Doctors Lor and Veersa and Dean Coe, were now also alerted to the argument.

"Ensign, you are out of line." Commander Couchatta chastised.

"But, you can't deny, you've heard the rumors," Kee persisted.

"You hear rumors, Kee," Ensign Zola replied rationally, "You always hear tales and stories of officers that are unusual or quirky."

The doctors joined the other three staff members at the table to hear the continuing conversation.

"Look at Captain Riker? They say he's got some sort of mysterious twin running around." Zo responded. "That was the story on his ship."

"Doctor Lor," Kee called, drawing him further into their conversation, "What is it with the Captain that she requires a personal physician?"

Lor was surprised by the question, "She's the commanding officer. She gets some special treatment, but Andrea has also indicated that any of you may use my services."

Kee sighed in frustration, "That's not what I mean. You're just prevaricating."

"I know the Captain suffers from claustrophobia and sometimes, insomnia. Perhaps that's why she merits a personal physician."

"Think before you speak, Ensign. Is that the kind of information you would want others to know about your commanding officer?" Dean Coe chastised the young officer.

Zo blushed, "No, ma'am. That wouldn't be proper."

Kee refused to give up. "Dean Coe, you were at the Academy with the Captain, weren't you? Did you ever hear stories?"

Dean Coe cast a glance at Veer before answering, "My first year to teach was the Captain's last year at the Academy. Our paths did not cross extensively."

In his very Vulcan tones, Doctor Veersa interjected, "Most of us have known the Captain at one time or another, Ensign Keege, but if you want detailed answers, I suggest you ask the Captain herself."

Commander Jake Long entered the lounge in time to hear Pasha and Veer's statements about the Captain. Joining the others at the table, he questioned, "What do you want to ask the Captain?"

Lessa looked down the table at the Security Officer, "The ensign here," pointing at Keege, "seems to think Captain Thoreau is not human. That she's some type of dinosaur."

Jake flinched at the term, which in some cases, could be classified as true. "Ahh, Ensign Keege, you want to know if the story about the Captain being a holdover from some past decade in history is true, yes?"

"Finally!!" she looked upward as if her prayers had been answered, "Yes, Commander, that's it exactly. That's what I've heard."

"Then allow me to answer the question, Keege." He paused for effect. "It's true. The Captain is not of this time."

The collective silence was deafening. Doctor Lor and Dean Coe looked slightly uncomfortable at the Commander's admission. He saw their looks of concern but forged ahead.

"Look, Pasha…Doctor. They're going to hear all the ugly rumor and innuendo as long as they're under Andy's command. They might as well get the true story from people who know it." Jake answered defensively.

"Don't include us in your 'people', Commander. My knowledge is not first hand and I will not add to the rumor mill." Was Pasha's definitive reply.

Jake smiled, "It's okay. I'll take the responsibility." He looked at the eager girls at the end of the table. "So you want to know about Captain Thoreau? Okay, here's how Andy got to be Andy."

Jake started his story, "Lieutenant Andrea Thoreau's first assignment out of Starfleet was to serve on the prestigious USS Enterprise. Of course, it didn't hurt that the First Officer was her friend and mentor, Will Riker. She had only been on the ship about three weeks when a Security Detail knocked on her door. They were there to arrest our young officer and lock her in the brig."

"Arrest her?" Zo looked surprised, "The Captain seems like such a straight arrow. Why would someone want to arrest her?"

Jake smiled, "Starfleet has a tendency to arrest you and throw away the key when your charged with treason."

The looks on the faces and the stunned silence gave Jake a clear path to tell the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lieutenant Andrea Thoreau paced the narrow confines of the cell. She was still in shock at the charges that had been leveled against her. Treason? Treason! Andy shook her head in disbelief. Her preoccupation kept her from hearing the doors open and close behind her._

"_What have you done now, Irish?" Her friend and commanding officer, Will Riker, stood outside her cell._

_She turned and got as close as the force field would let her, "Wi…" his look stopped her. "Commander! Sir, I truly have no idea."_

_Will turned to the officer on duty and indicated he should turn off the barrier. "Give us a minute, Yeoman." Was Will's command. The officer nodded and left the Commander and the Lieutenant alone._

_As soon as the other crewman was gone, Andy threw herself into Will's arms. Still shaken from the incident of being arrested, he guided her to the bed and sat down next to her. "What's going to happen, Will?" Andy's panic was evident in her tone._

"_Straighten up, Lieutenant, and pull yourself together. You're better than this." Will's tone was firm._

_Andy wiped the tears that had started to form and looked at her friend as he continued. "First thing is you're not being transferred off the ship. It just so happens that there is sufficient command staff present to conduct your hearing on board the Enterprise."_

"_So that's good, right?"_

_Will shrugged, "Depends on how you look at it. Captain Picard will be on the tribunal as well as Captain LaSalle who brought the charges. Admiral Kim was here to do a surprise inspection so she will oversee." _

_Realization dawned as Andy thought thru the chain of command. "You're going to have to prosecute, aren't you?"_

_Will knew Andy would catch on sooner or later, "I'm supposed to, yes. But, I asked the Captain for permission to defend you instead. I know things that wouldn't be good in a court room setting." He had meant the comment in jest but Andy knew how too true it was._

_She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad."_

"_Well, don't be too glad. That means Lt. Commander Data will handle the prosecution. His built-in analytical mind will most likely create a ton of issues, Andy."_

"_I know, but I'd still rather have you than a computer."_

"_Watch it, Lieutenant. That 'computer' is one of your superior officers." Will cautioned._

"_Yes, sir." Andy replied, almost petulant._

"_Alright, then," Will stood, pulling Andy up with him, "it's my understanding that the Tribunal will convene at 0-900. Unfortunately, your stuck in the brig for the duration of this trial. I tried but the Captain wouldn't budge on that and my representation. You could have one or the other." Will smiled, trying to lighten her mood._

_Andy looked back at the confining space, but replied, "I can handle the brig."_

"_Very good, then." And Will stepped out, leaving Andy behind him. He reinstated the force field and brought the crewman back on duty. He gave her one last wave before leaving the brig._

_Andy turned around at looked at her surroundings. She knew, if she didn't relax, the walls would soon start to close in. So she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, practicing the breathing techniques Counselor Troi had shared with Andy her first week on board the Enterprise. Soon, the young lieutenant was asleep._

* * *

_Nine in the morning couldn't get here fast enough for Andy. She was ready when the crewman assigned to escort her to the Tribunal turned off the force field. Stepping forward between him and another guard, Andrea was escorted to the large room that would serve as her court room for however long it took. She walked in, head held high, refusing to be embarrassed about the charges. She knew they were incorrect._

_Commander Riker watched Andy enter the room. He'd known her since she was fifteen. Her father, Doctor Thoreau, had been one of his favorite professors at the Academy. He had invited the young Riker to his home on many occasions when Alaska was too far to go. Doctor's wife, Constance or Connie as she preferred, died when Andy was seventeen. Riker had been there and seen how well she held up under the pressure. Her appearance today reminded him of that time. Andrea took her place by the Commander and waited for the Admiral and the two Captains to enter._

_Across the way, Lt. Commander Data had also watched the young lieutenant's entrance. He knew she was a protégé of Riker's. It's why he was defending her instead of prosecuting as rank required. However, Data also knew he was charged with the task of convicting the young woman. He didn't relish it but he would do the job he was assigned._

_As the ranking officers were seated, Admiral Kim called to Commander Data to read the charges. The list included several minor offenses: tampering with evidence, unlawful entry to secured areas, unauthorized access of information, but the lead was the treason charge._

"_How do you plead?" The Admiral asked._

_Andrea stood and with a clear, firm voice, replied, "Not guilty, Admiral."_

"_Very well, Lieutenant Commander Data, you may present your case."_

_Andy felt a shiver cross her back – a dead man's hand her mother had called it – she was afraid, in this case, it would be true._


	3. Chapter 3

_The information Data presented was all circumstantial. Andrea had been in the restricted computer area. Unfortunately, date and time stamps and video coverage proved that. It could not, however, prove the treason charge. The crux of the issue was an old data bank that had been discovered missing. The information, though interesting, didn't amount to state secrets being passed. At least, it didn't until Commissioner Legat made his appearance. Upon his entrance to the tribunal chamber, Andy cringed. Riker saw the reaction and leaned into his client._

"_Is this going to be a problem, Lieutenant?" he whispered._

_Andy looked at him, replying, "It's certainly going to seem like it, Commander."_

_Will raised his brow at the cryptic remark but waited for the testimony to begin._

_After he was sworn in, Commissioner Legat began his testimony._

"_How do you know the Lieutenant?" Data asked._

"_She is the daughter of a close friend."_

"_Who is this friend?"_

"_Her mother, Constance Thoreau. We were colleagues."_

"_So, you're a doctor?" Data continued._

"_I was until I gave that up to devote my life to the political welfare of my people."_

"_So what was your contact with the Lieutenant?"_

"_I asked her to provide copies of historical documents."_

_Will stood, "Admiral, I don't see how the access to historical documents that anyone could get from a library constitutes treason?"_

_Data faced the Commander, "It's which historical documents that were provided, Commander." And he turned back to the Admiral, "If you will allow it, ma'am, it will all become very clear."_

"_A little latitude, Mr. Data." Was the Admiral's reply._

"_So, what historical documents, Commissioner?"_

"_Documents relating to cryogenics."_

_Will glanced at Andy who refused to return the look. She stared straight ahead waiting for the rest of the damning information to be presented._

"_As the Commander pointed out, Commissioner, this is information you can get from any library. Why did the Lieutenant need to provide it to you?"_

"_Because it was information that she helped develop; information that was proprietary back during the early space race of the United States. Our planet is very similar. I thought if Andrea could help with the information, especially since it was really hers to begin with, we might be able to get to the next level of our development."_

_Will whispered, "What does he mean, Andy?" But Andrea shook her head as the commissioner continued to speak._

"_She, Andrea, was instrumental in the development of the cryogenics process. Her mother said so. Lieutenant Thoreau agreed to provide the information in return for me not telling anyone about her involvement."_

"_Thank you, Commissioner. I have no further questions."_

_The Admiral looked at Commander Riker. Will was somewhat flustered by the revelations of the commissioner. "Do you have questions, Commander Riker?"_

"_Not at this time, Admiral, but I would reserve the right to recall the commissioner."_

_The Admiral nodded her consent and dismissed the commissioner. _

_Andy still refused to look at Will. The recess was going to be ugly._

_Lt. Commander Data now began to nail the door shut on Andy's prosecution. "If it pleases the court, I would like to admit the following information. They are primarily searches that have been done in the process of gathering information for this case. There is no record of an Andrea Thoreau prior to ten years ago. There is no record of an adoption by Doctor and Mrs. Thoreau. There is one birth certificate, but it was to a baby boy Thoreau still born twenty-five years ago to Doctor Walden and Constance Thoreau. In light of the information presented and the lack of supporting information, it is our conjecture that Andrea Thoreau is indeed a fraud; a spy who with the help of Walden and Constance Thoreau, gathered information of historical processes in direct violation of the Prime Directive to help Commissioner Legat's home land achieve strategic advantage."_

"_No!" Andrea jumped up from her seat, shouting, "No! You will not involve Doctor or Connie in your allegations!" She pointed across at Data. "You will keep the focus on me and me alone."_

_Will stood, wrapping a restraining arm against his client. _

"_Commander Riker." The Admiral's voice was firm, "You will get your client under control or she will no longer be allowed in this Tribunal."_

_Will nodded, "Yes, Admiral," Then to Andy who was still straining against his hold, he whispered, "Behave yourself now, Lieutenant. That's an order, damn it."_

_Andy looked into Will's dark eyes and knew she had gone too far. She nodded her understanding as he released her. She then turned to the Admiral and replied, "My apologies, Admiral Kim. It won't happen again." And Andy slumped down in her seat, defeated._

_Seemingly satisfied with her response, the Admiral nodded. Then, "Do you have anything else to present, Lt. Commander Data?"_

"_No, Admiral. The prosecution rests."_

"_Very well. We will adjourn for lunch. This tribunal will reconvene at 1400." And she banged the gavel, dismissing the parties involved._

_Andy remained at her seat at the table. Will did as well. He received a warning look from Captain Picard that he knew all too well. He had better get his young ward under control and a handle on this case or it was going to be very bad._

_After everyone had left, Will stood and walked up to the witness chair. He turned around and faced Andy._

"_I need the truth, Lieutenant. Everything or it's over - Treason is still a crime punishable by execution, Andy."_

_Andy looked at her commanding officer, "You don't know, do you?" She asked incredulously._

"_Know what?"_

"_Doctor didn't tell you about me, did he?"_

"_Tell me what?" he walked back and leaned on the table, "Tell me what, Andy?"_

"_I'm not his. I'm not legally adopted."_

"_I think that point's been made, Lieutenant."_

"_I'm…I'm an artifact, for lack of a better term."_

_Will was confused, "Andy…"_

_Andrea stood and shook her head. "I can't believe…I thought you knew. Of all people, I thought you knew."_

"_Andrea, you are not making any sense at all."_

_She reached across and took Will's hand. "I need a favor."_

"_Let's hear it first."_

"_Instead of a traditional question and answer, I need to be able to give a narrative on the stand. It can be under oath and I can clear up everything… the charges…the doubt…the innuendo…but I need to be able to say it without a bunch of interruptions._

"_Andy, I don't know…"_

"_Please, Will, please? This is my life we're talking about here, in more ways than one. Please, Will? Do this for me?"_

_Will knew Andy was desperate. Hell, the situation was desperate. If this could save her, he had to do it. That was his primary responsibility – keeping Andy out of the gallows._

"_I'll do it, but when this is over, we're going to have a long talk."_

"_When this is over, you may never want to speak to me again."_

_Will didn't like the sound of that but he didn't have time to question her further. He had to go convince the tribunal and Data that the unorthodox presentation of the Defense's case was the only way it would make sense. He hoped he could do it!_


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Davies entered the lounge to find almost the entire senior staff huddled around a central table. He could tell Jake had the members enthralled but as to what the subject matter was, Drew could only guess. As he got closer, he heard Andy's name mentioned.

"Who called this meeting?" Drew intoned

The younger members: Kee, Zo and Lessa, all jumped at the question. All the others, except Jake, had the decency to look embarrassed.

Jake smiled broadly, "I think your Ensign Keege called it."

"I did not," she interjected excitedly, "I just asked about the Captain and the rumors."

Drew quickly glanced at Jake who nodded his head. "You're telling them?" Drew asked.

"I am." Jake replied simply.

"Jake," was the warning reply.

"They have a right to know, Drew."

Doctor Davies couldn't argue. These people who would be asked to serve at the Captain's pleasure DID have a right to know. There were the occasional idiots who would disparage their commanding officer and it would be good if her staff knew how to diffuse the situation.

"So where are you in the story?" Was Drew's reply.

Jake smiled and waved Drew into a seat across from him. Pasha and Lessa scooted apart to make room for the First Officer.

"Just getting to Andy's testimony at the trial. Want to take it from here?"

Drew again gave the Security Chief a warning glance.

Jake began, "When they returned from their lunch break, it was time for Andy to take the stand."

Drew picked up, "After being sworn in, the Admiral outlined the unique turn the afternoon's testimony would take…

* * *

"_As I understand the request, Lieutenant, you will present a narrative testimony of events. The members of the Tribunal, along with the prosecuting and defense attorneys, may interrupt for clarification as you speak." Admiral Kim explained._

"_Yes, Admiral, that's correct. And, thank you for the leniency." Andrea responded formally._

_Looking to the other members of the Tribunal, the Admiral gave her consent for the proceedings to begin. From her seat at the witness stand, Andrea logged into the computer system and began pulling up documents and pictures. On the view screen were two images. The first one was an older woman, not very attractive, in a white lab coat. It appeared to be a picture from an old Earth identification badge. The picture next to it was similar, only it was a young teenaged girl. With mousy straight hair and thick, dark glasses, the teenager appeared to be intimidated even by the act of taking the picture._

_Andy began, "The first image is Doctor Emma McGill. She was a research scientist in the field of genetics who worked for NASA in the early 21__st__ century. As you know, NASA was the forerunner of our space program. The other image, the girl who looks like she might cry at any moment, is Doctor Erin Thornton. And, yes, ladies and gentlemen, I did say doctor. Erin is quite the story. She was a prodigy. At the age of six, she had already completed school through the ninth grade. At age, 8, she graduated high school. At age, 11, graduated college and by age 14 had a doctorate in chemistry and genetics._

_Her parents knew that they were ill equipped to deal with this very special child so they gave her to Doctor McGill, who adopted her."_

_Andy brought the legal papers up for the Tribunal to see. "Together, these two ladies did some ground breaking research for NASA that was deemed very important. At the time, long range space travel was still unattainable. The warp era was still quite a ways off. Their only option to consider at this time was cryogenics. Putting the astronaut in stasis with the ability to revive them long term. In addition to Doctor McGill and Doctor Thornton, there were three other scientists assigned to this project. For NASA, this research was high priority. The lab was on a back area of the NASA campus in what was then Houston, Texas. Their research, as you can imagine, was highly classified."_

_From Commander Data, "This would be the research Commissioner Legat was to obtain?"_

_Andrea looked at the prosecutor and nodded, "The very same."_

"_So you want us to believe that what? You're one of these scientists?" Captain LaSalle asked incredulously._

_Andrea looked to the commanding officer who had brought the charges against her, "Yes, Captain. That's exactly what I want you to believe." And hurrying on before anyone could interrupt, "And if you'll give me the opportunity, I can make it all make sense."_

_The Admiral looked at Captain LaSalle. She didn't really like the captain all that much. LaSalle's reputation was not spotless, having been linked with the selling of secrets herself. The young lieutenant was facing a death sentence so the Admiral felt it her duty to let the scene play out. From her place on the dais, the Admiral nodded her approval. "You may continue, Lieutenant."_

_From his seat at the defense table, Riker released the breath he'd been holding, waiting on the Admiral's decision. He nodded his encouragement to his young friend._

"_Thank you again, Admiral." Andy now changed the images on the view screen. Headlines from newspapers begin to flash in rapid succession and then, images from an old style television newscast filled the screen. The reporter intoned the story, "A major explosion and fire on the grounds of NASA this morning destroyed one of the space stations primary research facilities. NASA officials have assured the public that nothing hazardous was stored on the site. At this time, they are reporting that two of the scientists are confirmed dead; three more are injured, one seriously."_

_Andrea stopped the audio and turned back to the Tribunal, "Doctor McGill got out alive. She had only a few cuts and bruises. The more seriously injured of the three died a week later. The two scientists that were killed in the explosion were Doctor Gabe Jordan and Erin."_

_The room was silent as Andrea moved to the next piece of evidence, an audio marker from Doctor McGill. Andrea smiled wistfully as Emma's familiar voice filled the room. She explained the purpose of the experiment and their goals. Finally, Emma concluded with the hope that whoever found this place could give the two doctors a chance to live a life that was too quickly ended. Andy quickly lowered her head and wiped the tears. Emotion could not take hold now. She needed her complete, logical, analytical self in order to overcome this situation._

"_Now, we come present time, ten years ago." Andy's voice showed only a slight hint of emotion. On the screen, she had a survey drawing of Doctor Thoreau's home and land. Andrea had overlaid it to a drawing of the old NASA facility. "What you see is where the research facility that was destroyed existed ten years ago, on Doctor Thoreau's private land. One of his favorite things to do was 'poke around' as he called it. On one of those excursions, he found the lab and the message. Constance was a physician and had some experience in plastic surgery. Between her and Doctor, they believed they could help grant Emma's last request – to restore the lives of the two dead scientists."_

_Andrea paused, regrouping one last time. The next part of the information would be the hardest for her._

"_Doctor was very fastidious that everything be documented. As you can see, he has pictures of the site…the equipment…the location of the bodies," Will noticed Andrea's slight stumble. He knew this was going to be physically demanding and emotionally draining but she had to complete this task. He tried to give her encouragement visually but she wouldn't or couldn't look at him._

"_Their medical opinion was Doctor Jordan couldn't be saved. His body was severely burned. They determined that he had been too near the explosion point and had probably died instantly." During this part of the testimony, Andy showed picture after picture of the scene, each supportive of her position. "This is where they found Erin's body. Apparently, she had the presence of mind to get under the table so that the chemicals did not completely burn her flesh."_

"_I don't understand why you refer to her in the third person if you and she are, in fact, one and the same." Captain LaSalle's voice sounded imperious._

_Andy turned to the Captain, "Because, ma'am, Erin died that day when the building caught fire and exploded. Everything she was, everything she knew, died right then and there. What was left was a shell that Doctor and Connie rebuilt." She knew her voice sounded slightly bitter but she couldn't help it. Opening up this chapter in her life still gave Andrea issues. These people couldn't understand it – never would be able to – and that's what angered Andy most of all._

"_Please continue, Lieutenant," The Admiral intervened._

"_Connie had to do six surgeries. Some reconstructive and transplant work to bring me back to life." Andrea stood and unbuttoned her uniform jacket, dropping it off her left shoulder, "I still have scars to remind me exactly what happened all those years."_

_Will could hear the tension in the Lieutenant's voice. He stood, posing a question to give Andy time to get herself back together, "The formulas that you developed with Doctor McGill. What happened to those?"_

_Andy sat back down, rebuttoning her uniform. She looked at the Commander as she answered, "Well, interestingly enough, everything I knew seemed to have been lost. Doctor called it selective amnesia. That subconsciously I believed that my work had created this situation and that, if I couldn't recall it, I couldn't recreate it."_

_Will nodded and continued, "So what were you giving Commissioner Legat?"_

_Andy smiled sheepishly as she replied, "A recipe for ice cream."_

_The members of the Tribunal and room, except for Captain LaSalle, laughed slightly. Will continued, "I don't believe sharing an ice cream recipe could be treasonous, Admiral. I would move for dismissal of all charges."_

"_I will take that under advisement, Commander." The Admiral answered and then turned to Andrea, "But there is more, isn't there Lieutenant?"_

_Andy nodded and then continued, "After Doctor and Connie put me back together, they then had to deal with the mental issues. I had to learn all this history I had missed. Things that were common to me what seemed like only yesterday were now ancient history and didn't exist. I had nightmares because I could remember what happened…I could remember dying."_

_Again, Andy paused for composure, "What I found I still had, though, was an aptitude for math and science. Maybe no longer as a prodigy, but still sufficient to gain access to the Academy. With the encouragement of Doctor Thoreau and a student of his at the time, a Cadet Riker, I found an interest in life again."_

"_Why then," Commander Data interrupted, "did you need to tamper with the computers?"_

_Andy nodded, "I discovered, shortly after Doctor died, that there was no legal record of what had happened. Basically, I just appeared. I knew Doctor had meant well but he had created more issues than he solved. I wanted to make sure nothing could damage his reputation or Connie's." Her next comment was made with malice, "I didn't want anyone to be able to make accusations like you did earlier."_

"_Andy," Will's tone was silent with a warning._

"_I'm sorry, Commander Data." He nodded his acceptance._

"_Was that the only reason, Lieutenant?" Captain Picard had been silent for most of the proceedings, listening to the facts presented. Andy jumped at the sound of the question posed in the rich baritone voice._

_Her answer was honest, "No, Captain, it wasn't the only reason." She looked downcast as she continued, meeting the Captain eye-to-eye, "I was so tired of being different. From the time I was six years old, I was just strange. People couldn't understand someone so young was so smart. Then, I went from normal mentally to abnormal physically. Realistically, I'm older than everyone in this room," Andy paused, "Combined! I thought if I could just cover the information, the questions…the problems would go away."_

_Andy shook her head, "I've only served to make them public record now."_

_The members of the Tribunal considered the Lieutenant's comments and quickly spoke among themselves. Andy cast a weary glance toward Will. Admiral Kim spoke, "Is there anything else, Lieutenant?"_

"_No, ma'am. Unless there are any more questions?"_

"_No, I think we're satisfied. You may step down, lieutenant."_

_Andy nodded and returned to her seat next to Commander Riker. The Admiral continued, "We are in recess until 10:00am at which time, we will render our decision." The gavel struck, signaling the end of the session._

_The members filed out along with those few who were in the gallery. Will and Andy remained seated, neither looking or speaking to the other. Commander Data stopped at the table, "Lieutenant?"_

_Andy rose to address the senior officer, "Yes, sir?"_

"_I understand what it means to be different." He said simply._

_Andy smiled, "Yes, sir. Thank you, Commander."_

_He nodded and left. Andy waited for Will to speak. It wasn't long._

"_You couldn't tell me this yourself?"_

_Andy dropped her head onto her hands, folded on the table, "I honestly thought you knew."_

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_All the time Doctor spent with you? The time you spent at the house. Your cajoling me to enter the Academy? I figured he had told you everything and that's why you were there."_

"_You should have said something, Andy." Will's tone was heavy with exasperation._

_It was the last straw. Andrea jumped up from the table and turned to confront her only friend. Her voice was heavy with emotion, "I can't talk about it, Will. Do you know what this will do to me? This exercise today? What it will cost me?"_

_Will shook his head._

"_I won't sleep. For months. Weeks, if I'm lucky. Because every time I close my eyes, I will see the explosion. I'll hear the screams. I'll hear Jordan's moans and cries for help. I will die over and over again every time I try to sleep. And being in the brig?"_

_Andy's agitation grew, "I'm confined. The walls close in and I can't breath. I suffocate just like I did all those years ago. I don't talk about it because I can't!"_

_The control Andrea had been able to maintain was gone. The fatigue and stress of the events along with the enforced enclosure in the confining space of the brig had taken its toll. Will rounded the table quickly and pulled her close. Their relationship had never been romantic in any way, shape, form or fashion. She thought of him as an older brother; she, a younger sister. It was the relationship Doctor had fostered between the two of them. Her entrance into the Academy had allowed Will an opportunity to mentor her as well. She took pride that her first assignment had been on Will's ship. Now she had embarrassed him and that was too much, as well._

"_I am so sorry, Will. I've ruined Doctor and Connie's reputations. I've destroyed my career and I've embarrassed you. I am so sorry." She continued to cry on his shoulder._

_Will let her continue for a few minutes longer before pushing her back to arms length. "You have never embarrassed me, Andrea. You're a very strong woman who's been through hell, literally. You will survive this as you have everything else. Now, pull yourself together. Doctor wouldn't want to see you like this."_

_Andy nodded and wiped her face with her hands._

"_It will work out as it is meant to, Andy. There's nothing more you or I can do. I'm only sorry I have to take you back to that cell."_

"_I don't think that's necessary, Commander." The voice of Captain Picard seemed even louder in the empty room. Will turned, keeping Andy partially hidden in order to allow her more time to compose herself._

"_Captain, I had no idea anyone else was here."_

_Picard walked toward his First Officer and the Lieutenant. "If you're willing to be responsible for her, and I assume you are, she can go back to her quarters tonight. I'll post a security detail. Number One, you'll make sure she's here for the verdict."_

_Will looked back at Andy and then to his Captain, "Yes, sir. She'll be here. And I can assure you, Captain, she will not be a problem."_

_The Captain nodded, "I didn't really think so." He smiled at the Lieutenant and Riker before turning and leaving the two alone, for real this time._

"_Come on, you need to eat, too." Will took her arm and escorted her from the tribunal chamber. Tomorrow would come soon enough._


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, we know she didn't get charged with treason or she wouldn't be here now." Ensign Keege put forth boldly.

Jake smiled, "No, Ensign. Those charges were dropped."

"But she didn't get off without incident?" Doctor Lor asked, not having heard this part.

"No," Jake shook his head and continued…

* * *

_The Tribunal reconvened at 10:00 sharp. Andy was seated next to Will, with Data at the prosecutor's table. The members of the Tribunal filed in and took their seats. Will thought to himself, "I wouldn't want to play poker with any of these folks."_

_Admiral Kim's command voice broke the silence, "Lieutenant Thoreau, will you please rise?"_

_Andrea stood as did Will. Hidden by the table top, Will held Andy's hand as they awaited the verdict._

"_It is the decision of this Tribunal that the grounds for treason are insufficient and not supported. All issues related to that charge are dismissed."_

_Andy breathed a sigh of relief. She would, at least, live. The Admiral continued, "However, there are still charges that exist: tampering with evidence, unlawful access, unauthorized entry to secure facilities. On those charges, Lieutenant, this Tribunal finds you guilty."_

_Andy nodded her acceptance of the findings._

"_You are hereby sentenced to six months confinement and loss of rank. Captain Picard has agreed that you may serve your sentence, under house arrest, in the performance of your duties on the Enterprise."_

"_Thank you, Admiral…Captain." Andrea interrupted._

"_That's not all, Ensign." Kim continued using Andy's new designation, "It is the ruling of this court that you are now and forever more to be known as Andrea Thoreau, adopted daughter of Doctors Walden and Constance Thoreau. The necessary documentation will be made public record. Also, the transcripts of this proceeding along with the information regarding the history of Erin Thornton is now and forever classified."_

_Andrea felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders. Her grip on Will's hand tightened, "One last thing, Ensign. Your work and educational designation as Doctor is hereby recognized and the right title of Doctor Andrea Thoreau is also confirmed. This Tribunal is adjourned." The gavel sounded the closing of the proceedings._

* * *

"Now, boys and girls, you know the Captain's story. I believe it's time to return to work." Jake kidded.

The others nodded and began filing out, thanking the Commander and Doctor Davies for sharing the tale. Drew stopped Ensign Keege, "One thing, Kee. You were not told this to go spread the rumors."

"No, Doctor. We were told so that we would know exactly the type of respected officer who commands Jarvik Station. I understand." Kee smiled and left the two men still seated at the table.

Jake leaned across to the First Officer, "How mad is Andy going to be when she finds out what we've done?"

Drew shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself? She sitting right over there." And he motioned toward a group of chairs in the far corner of the lounge.

Knowing she had finally been discovered, Andy turned her chair to face her two friends. "How'd you know I was here?" She asked as she walked to the table and joined Drew and Jake.

Drew laughed, "I didn't realize until I was talking about your testimony and saw the chair shiver. Knew it had to be you."

"Are you angry?" Jake asked, concerned, knowing he had been the ringleader.

Andy shook her head, "No."

"But you could've stopped it. Why didn't' you?" Jake continued.

"Because you were right. They did deserve to know. I just never could have done it. I'm glad it was you two."

"You could have left; not had to hear the retelling." Jake stated.

"Once it started, it was too late and I was trapped. But really, it's fine. You did fine, Jake."

Jake nodded and stood, "Well, I've got work to get back to. I'll see you later?"

Andy smiled and nodded as the Security Officer left the room.

Drew turned a concerned eye on the Captain, "Will you be okay?"

Andy shrugged and smiled ruefully, "Yeah. Eventually. It's not as long for me to recover from the tales as it used to be. Don't get me wrong, it'll still give me some sleepless nights but I'll be fine."

Drew stood as Andrea did. "When's the last time you spoke to Will?"

Andy smiled. Drew knew her too well. "The first day I arrived. He was here to greet me. Haven't seen or heard from him since."

"You know, Lessa could probably locate him." Drew suggested.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." And Andrea left her First Officer behind in the lounge.

Drew waited until he knew she was gone and then punched his communicator, "Lessa?"

"Yes, Doctor Davies?" was the immediate response.

"See if you can locate Captain Riker. His ship is the USS Tritan."

"What should I say, sir?" Lessa asked.

"Tell him, Andy needs him."

The smile in her voice was evident, as Lessa replied, "Yes, Doctor."

Drew disconnected his communicator. Smiling, he left the lounge to return to his duties.


End file.
